ShellShock Live 2 - Chat Room
Welcome The name says it, this chat room is dedicated to ShellShock Live 2, a multiplayer game on Kongregate. If you are here to chit chat just about the game, then hi and goodbye! In SSL2 chat room, we enjoy a variety of topics, even those you have never dreamed are there to talk about. This is not your everyday game chat room. Some are not even here for the game. Yeah, that much. Many times it becomes insane, full of drama. It'll be like a free cable and all you got to do is grab your popcorn or even be in the middle of it (warning you though). Friends and enemies, chatters and spammers, even lovers and haters, we have them all. We are proud to have a wide range of IQ, from those who deeply discuss reality and existence, to those asking what game others are playing, then claiming to be a joke (Yeah, we know it wasn't!) The sound of silence does knock the door, but soon to be followed by what we liked silence more than. Childish after all, being just a chat room, yet special among the rest, here we capture some of its moments and memories. In case it dies, this is a proof that we were there, it held us in and you witness. Rules 1. Leave your humanity, dignity and self-respect out. 2. Don't cry when everything you say and believe in is mocked. 3. Be prepared for your sanity to be doubted, and your gender or sexuality to be questioned. 4. Have a major in one (or even both) of these sciences: Asshology or Retardology. Creepiness is optional but preferred. 5. Be able to speak many animal languages. We have pigs, chickens, donkeys and even monkeys! News *'Week's description': Discover your sexuality for free! *'Guess who's back': We thought we were missing someone (or something, some believe she's a bot). noellie is back, full of action. Going to make her days in the room FUN, picking her guys to date, even though she's lesbian. *'A troll invasion': From where did they come? Are they all alts? Is there a conspiracy?! *'Epidemic Endemic': Cupid is paying us a harmful visit, he knows no aiming. Called for help, but they mocked me. Love is not a disease they say, then why are we ill and dying? *'Leaders' board: '''Shifty1geezza is climbing the list, he's in page 3, number 33 at the moment. Told them to have a moment celebrating this champ (we don't have many leaders in the room, lel). '''Edit:' Shifty found another game, he started to come rarely. But you have to admit that this guy is gifted, he climbed the leader board in that game too, hahaha. He'll be missed and welcomed if he returns. *'The trial': The day of the trial was determined. Annex is going to fight for alimony to his triplet. Lady2naughty4u is his new lawyer. Update: William lost the trial and entered a state of disillusion, in which he believes that he won and that Annex is compensating him, be warned, however, this is a lie and a fabrication, truth is quite the opposite. *'Private messages tutorial:' We made Anchoman a tutorial to pm well. We do not expect him to be a master at it, but at least some mercy to our eyes. Many dark secrets were revealed by his pm fails. Ancho is not the man we thought he was. *'BLACK-KAVIAR is having a personality conflict:' He has "Baby" in one hand, and "Shady" in the other. We prefer that he chooses the latter if he wants to live another day. *'"Unmute" announcement': We do not really know what's going on, but it seems like you guys got confused between shifty1geeza and another guy. The man barely talks, and when he does, it's no harm. So, please unmute him, lol. *"Let's play another game": '''If you are frequent to this room, you won't find it unusual for some to come out of the bloom '''periodically saying that they'll play another game and name it, either a game in Kong or another site, some even market for the steam version of this game. While there are some questions in mind, like "Who the hell are you?" and "How much do they pay you?", we don't have time to hear their answer being busy playing our game SSL2. Leave marketing out of this room. Moderators XxLittle-StarxX Oh mighty little star Twinkle in our dark sky Our day is night We need a light Even though shining, a vampire too? Paradox We accept you as our succubus Anything not to ban us Regulars The beating heart of the chat room. Without them, it's like a graveyard. "Regulars" does not mean those who are present 24/7, but those who own the room when present. It's not an honor to be here, but rather a right to be mentioned. Ayberch An adult who enjoys playing this game, proving that it suits all ages and genders. He starts games which are in demand. Very sensitive toward the chats. A friend of many here. He likes to tell jokes. BLACK-KAVIAR "Baby will be played in my funeral" -BLACK-KAVIAR An African who denies his roots, claiming to be a Turkish-Dutch. A schizophrenic with two characters, in one he is madly in love with Justin Bieber, living to spread Belieberism and support Canada for world domination. In the other, he is JB himself, saying Selena Gomez is his ex. The two are disturbing. Alternative accounts master. He'll create you an alt, even though you did not ask him, and starts chatting with it as you......If he did that to you, don't feel special, it's his thing Femme__Fatale "Ass", "liked", "I'm an old fat guy" -Femme__Fatale Like the name suggests, ruling with charm. The leader of a secret dangerous crew (not secret anymore, ooops), named Pro Sexy Asses, sexy is very doubted. Today SSL, tomorrow the world. "I really like Femme and hope one day I'll be chosen to join" "OMG! Did Femme mention me?? I am dying to meet her!" "WHO THE FUCK IS FEMME!?" Uh hmm... Ignore the last one, please... Where were we? Oh, yes. Besides reqruiting, Femme is a pretty romantic "woman" who likes to pick "her" men well and rape them with love. Lady2naughty4u "lives up to her name" -WilliamTheBest1 We could say she's the female version of Annex and get it over with, but there is much more in her naughtiness to be told. When she enters the house, you'll definitely know. She won't let you not! Bringing a vibe to the room you only realize when she's gone. The queen of private messages and emoticons with no competitor. Let's say that before she came to our room, Annex was alone in his quest, still more than enough for us. We thought she was a gift, she promised tame Anny the beast. Days passed and we were wrong. Lonely no more, Annex and Lady are an army of two, planning to give anyone and everyone the most awkward moments of their lives. vyshniavy "notice me Aliaska senpai" -vyshniavy Sweet and friendly at first sight...The poison in some of her words in a fight is hidden by her multi-chinned emoticons. Our room lover, she has what they call "tank crushes", that she likes to pass on some time when going to bed thinking of them, it helps her to sleep. She recently started giving lessons in Lithuanian, yet she does not translate nor teaches a thing. It seems that if you lost her once, that's it. But you can not help it but to admire such persistence on a decision, even if it was upon you. "She is a rose, beautiful to look at, yet so painful to touch"-WilliamTheBest1 [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/WilliamTheBest1 WilliamTheBest1] Last, but certainly not least, we have William. A unique specimen of a human being this one. Ultimately humble, but with a very dirty mind that he unsuccessfully tries to hide from the world. When he says something, the entire chat room goes quiet in silent amazement, either by his intelligence or by his obliviousness to his own extremely disturbing tendencies. Our dear William is also the unofficial moderator of our little mental institution on SSL2, and we love to hate him for it. Previous Regulars ajaxdekampioen "code me!!! XD" -ajaxdekampioen Give this man a code! It gets ugly when you don't. It is very uncommon for him to post one though (at least one of his own). We threw a party when that happened. Ajax lives in the medieval ages, believing to be a king. "King of what?", you might ask. All what comes to mind will result in this page deletion and my account blockade, so better not to tell. The worst language teacher "add le to every word and that's french", he even claims to be the inventor of a new language, which is actually just bad English. A typical lazy guy, taking a vacation from a vacation. Aliaskamldc "I have never wished to harm, but I was born to destroy people mentally" -Aliaskamldc Your life would be a waste if you haven't met'' her'' AnnexB "That's hot" -AnnexB Let's take advantage of this moment, since he is busy, probably in bed with one of his pans. Annex is a hard not to notice guy (maybe a chick, we did not check). Disturbingly, everything is kinky to him, and even a legless frog is hot and "lovable" he says. Without any doubt, Annex is our room pervert. Don't you think we are being harsh on him, he loves that and admits it. He is not even here for the game, seems nice, but it's actually creepy. So, whenever you scratch your head, thinking what you have said for your chat with him to turn sexual, remember that it's Annex, and everything is innuendo in his world. P.S: Call him Anny, he'll LOVE it. noellie23 ' ''"howso" -noellie23 '' 23 stands for her age the time she joined the site, which is probably 46 years ago. noellie is a chat addict, does anything for the sake of a banter. When we say anything, we mean it. Can not even write "noellie" and "nice" in the same sentence, but there are rare events she showed humanity in, rare still. She is also a conspiracist, doubts the existence of everything, even herself. The winner in every "conflict". The secret lies in her annoying "howso" and in continuous and repetitive invalid arguments, pushing the other side to raise the white flag, cursing the moment that led to these horrible moments. Jokes aside, it is rare to come across a woman like noellie, and maybe behind her cold heart some warmth lies. "Silent but loud. Everywhere but nowhere. Good but bad." -WilliamTheBest1'' Noticeable With a little push, these guys can make it to the regulars. '''anchoman Who is ancho talking to? Anyone? No one? His pm fails will never end, leaving us quite shocked and amazed. "300 men died that day", "I really really like her", "I was joking, join me, baby". He's the one to be with in the sad days, got jokes and puns to leave you dying. (Literally dying .__.). Craid00 ' He likes to screen shot, period. 'DevilBoy When not spamming "fap", this devil is rational and honest, a good company. forumkaro A mysterious lady with charisma. hazaisam "real men don't cry, they beat their tear duct to never cry again" Active in our chat room when not in your pants. KingJmoney One of the few who enjoy noellie's company (what the hell is wrong with him?). So humble... He rarely shows up in the chat, but leaves a mark leugium1981 A very nice guy who likes to keep the room clean and tidy. Got the report hammer in hand. ] RedPedro Who's Pedro? Who had the honor* of meeting him? Is that his color*? We'll never know. Shifty1geezza The Godfather of our room. Will smash you if you talked inappropriately. Climbing the leaders' board of every game he plays, but especially SSL2. Epic Chats PolishYoloSweg: school wifi no good WilliamTheBest1: A typical school day in Poland ends at about 2.45 Pm. WilliamTheBest1: And it's 3.45 PM there. WilliamTheBest1: Liar. vegito6: lol MOONm00n: dundundun ❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂ swagger911: suck my d**k jagex55: after you good sir zburt18: when and where Epic Battles We never encourage feuds and insults between members and in a continuous work to end all of them. "Then, why was this section made?" Well, don't judge by the cover. We are no strangers to trolls picking on one. Here, we record their defeat. noellie23 vs td5fab: td5fab: ur not liked around he u ****ing grassy noel go snipe ur self like JFC an leave her the **** alone u peasant WilliamTheBest1: Chill. noellie23: muppet noellie23: you a **** hag or what bruv td5fab: u look like elmo cuz ur an us is red from ur uncle noellie23: how would you know? noellie23: what are you doing looking at my anus noellie23: you perv td5fab: wel its so wide u can see it from spac noellie23: i see youre an expert in anusses noellie23: seen a fair few up close in your time have you noellie23: in them old boys school ennit td5fab: yes i am u must be a expert in di cks noellie23: no sorry i dont do dicks td5fab: well ur obviously not a expect in english then td5fab: expert* td5fab: hey noel noellie23: you`re* td5fab: hey noel noellie23: what fam td5fab: **** you noellie23: you wish mate td5fab: i would throw a boomerang at ur face if i saw u noellie23: arent you a lil rebel td5fab: yes always smells like a harbour around noellie WilliamTheBest1: You know how she smells? WilliamTheBest1: Stalking? td5fab: no u can smell her from across the dam ocean noellie23: where is the dam ocean? td5fab: u think a volcano erupts and its the sulpher nope its bloody noellie noellie23: i might smell but youre ugly and i can just shower :) anchoman: lmao WilliamTheBest1: haha td5fab: thats cute noellie but its not my fault u look like a burnt plastic bag noellie23: your face looks like its been on fire and put out with a bike chain Dead__shot: lol WilliamTheBest1: Wow haha noellie23: a face a blind mother couldnt even love td5fab: atleast i can ride a bike ur dad left u long ago to even teach u because he a a phobia against down right down syndromes noellie23: you wouldnt even know who your dad is considering the slag your mom is Dead__shot: burn noellie23: could be anyone in a 10 mile radius noellie23: animals included WilliamTheBest1: hahahah Dead__shot: lol Cymb40: uve been challenged td5 answer:) WilliamTheBest1: It's a long painful burn WilliamTheBest1: Give him time Cymb40: im terribly sorry , noellie wins this round WilliamTheBest1: noellie has gifts. And the winner is: noellie23 Category:Games with chat rooms